The Whooves Collection Ep1: In the Other's Place
by The Writer in Black
Summary: Ponyville-1002 C.E. Twilight begins to learn how to become a Master Unicorn. Then, in the midst of reading, a strange blue box appears, along with a stallion who calls himself the Doctor. Twilight stops him just as he is about to go, but the doors shut and the TARDIS disappears. Canterlot-297 C.E. Celestia prepares for the Summer Sun Celebration, but something else has other plans.
1. Introduction

_A/N: I finally had the guts to post my first X-over fiction thanks to The 1597 Faceless Writer. I hope it satisfies those who enjoy the Doctor, Twilight, and- Oops! Spoilers! That wouldn't have been good. Anyway, here is the first installment in the "Whooves Collection!" Enjoy..._

* * *

**_The Whooves Collection: _****_Episode 1_**

_**In the Other's Place**_

_**Introduction**_

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle;_ =Date Unknown or __Erased from Record=_**

Celestia was alone in her room, standing in front of a large mirror. She had received it as a gift from a traveling merchant who was passing through the city. He said that it could show you anything you wished to see, except for the future. Celestia had agreed, for there was only one thing that she had wished for.

For a moment, she saw her sister's reflection. One that was filled with care and love, one without hate or anger. Celestia lowered her head, a single tear falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly to herself, "you gave me no choice."

"It's alright, I understand."

Celestia looked around, "Who's there?!"

"It is I, sister."

She turned towards the mirror, and Luna's reflection was still there. _No,_ she looked away, _it's only an image. I must be imagining it._

"Why do you doubt what is real?" said the image.

Celestia now saw that the image really did speak.

"Who are you?"

The image of Luna appeared shocked, "Why, it's me, Luna. Your sister."

The image of her sister was painful to see, and hearing her was even worse. Celestia felt tears welling up inside her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I miss you so much."

"I know," the image's voice began to grow devilish, "I know."

Celestia was too involved in sadness to notice her own reflection act on it's own. It blinked, and it's eyes became a dark, almost blood-like, red. Slowly, it stepped through the mirror...

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Twilight's Library; 1002 C.E.**

"'_Spells and Magic for the Advanced Unicorn: Master's Edition,_'" Twilight read aloud. "This is exactly what I need!"_  
_

"Ya know," Spike said, "you don't have to try to become a 'master unicorn' so soon, Twilight. You should just take this one step at a time."

Twilight simply ignored him, "Oh, Spike, calm down."

She began flipping through the pages. Page after page went by without a single hint of what she was trying to find.

"No, no, no! It has to be in here!"

Suddenly, a strong wind began blowing and the pages of her book started to flap and turn, interrupting her reading.

"Uh, Twilight? Can you stop that? It's freaking me out!"

Twilight was just as freaked out as Spike, "I'm not doing anything!"

Bolts of lightning shot out of the center of the room and the wind reached gale force speeds.

_VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP!_

Twilight and Spike both watched in bewilderment as a large blue box began to appear in the center of the library with each blast of noise.

When the box was fully formed, the wind died down, the lightning stopped, and the noise subsided. The door opened slowly, and a male earth pony with a chestnut coat, dark brown mane, and a brown suit stepped out.

"Well," said the strange stallion, "that was a little unexpected." He noticed Twilight and Spike, staring at him in shock, "Oh, my! Well. This is new."


	2. It's Called the TARDIS

_A/N: My italics and underlining tools were messed up, so it took me longer than expected to write this._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It's Called the TARDIS**_

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Twilight's Library; 1002 C.E.**

"Do you have any apples? That seems to be all I can think about! Apples! Or is it carrots?"

Twilight and Spike just stared at him in shock.

"Hmm," said the stallion, examining the two "Shock, speechlessness, frightened staring. Something must be wrong! But what?"

Twilight tried speaking, "Wh-what -or who- a-are you?!"

"I'm the Doctor," he said standing erect, or at least as much as he could on four legs. "My, it appears that I have four identical appendages! That's new. Let's see," he examined his new body, "four legs, hair, a- TAIL! What?!" He turned in circles to see if this was true. "I'm... I'm a horse?! What is this? Wait a minute!" he pointed a hoof at Twilight, "you just spoke! Ha ha!" The doctor was instantly giddy, "This must be an alternate dimension, or a rift in the fabric of time! No, it's an alternate dimension. That would explain the talking horse, but I'm a horse too and _I'm_ talking, but that's impossible. Nobody can cross through to an alternate dimension anymore!"

"STOP!"

Twilight had grown impatient and her horn was glowing a threatening red color.

"Who in the hoof are you?!"

"I'm the Doctor, and I am intrigued by your luminescent... horn... thing."

Twilight wasn't sure if she should be insulted upon hearing that comment, so she kept her horn aimed at the Doctor.

"I want to know _exactly_ who you are and why there is a flipping box in my library!"

"Ooohhh. So that's why you had shocked expressions, speechlessness, and frightened staring! It was me all along. Why didn't I figure that out sooner?" The Doctor tapped his head, "Horse-like brains must work differently. Oh well, then I guess I'll be going, intruding your house and all. Ta-ta!" and with that, the Doctor stepped into the box and shut the door.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted, "What do you think you're doing?! You can't even fit in there!" She began banging on the doors with her hooves, when the doors swung inward, and she fell inside.

She got back to her feet, and she froze. Twilight looked around the massive control room in awe.

"It's bigger on the inside," she breathed.

The Doctor stuck his head around from the other side of the main control panels.

"_Really_?" he said sarcastically, "I suppose you are quite similar to the people on Earth."

Twilight was too busy gawking to pay attention to his comment. She quickly shook her head to clear her mind.

"What... what is this?"

The Doctor examined the controls and answered, "It's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Quite fitting, I might add. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be out of your hair- er... mane... shortly."

Twilight nodded, "Of course, um, Doctor."

She turned to leave, but the doors had shut themselves behind her.

"Um, Doctor? Could you let me out now? Please?!"

"Not a problem Ms..."

"Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle."

The Doctor nodded, "Okay, Ms. Twilight Sparkle." He clapped his hooves together and pointed at the doors.

Nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do anything?" Twilight asked quizzically.

The Doctor said, "That usually works."

That's when the noise started.

_VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP!_

The TARDIS shuddered violently, the piston in the center began to move, and they were off.

Twilight and the Doctor both lost their balance and fell to the floor. Twilight wrapped her forelegs around one of the railings to steady herself, while the Doctor scrambled up to the controls.

"What are you doing?! Now is not the time to be playing games!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Twilight shouted at him.

"I'm not talking to you!"

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle; _=Date Unknown or Erased from__ Record=_**

_VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP! VVRROOMMP!_

The TARDIS's form flickered until it was fully formed.

On the inside, Twilight and the Doctor were struggling to get to their feet.

"What... was... that?" Twilight demanded an explanation.

"That," the Doctor answered, "was the TARDIS."

"I know that. I mean, what did it just do?"

"It moved."

"What? Where?"

The Doctor just stood there with a grave expression on his face.

"The real question," he began, "is _when_?"

Twilight just stared at him like he was crazy, "When?! What do you mean when?"

"Well... we just traveled through time."

She continued staring, "Time travel is impossible and requires immense amounts of magic for it-"

"Magic!" the Doctor shouted, "That's what you thought that was? Magic? Oh-ho no. Nope, niddo, nadda, noodlie, nippity no! This is most definitely not magic, but that now explains why the cone shaped appendage on you head was glowing. That must mean that you're a unicorn! Ha ha! A real unicorn! Strange, I never thought that I would ever say that in my-"

Twilight slapped the Doctor across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"I needed you to stop talking!" Twilight yelled.

The Doctor shook it off and stumbled to the doors.

"I'm going to open these doors right now, and all you have to do is just simply wait until I get back. Can you do that?"

"Oh, no," Twilight shook her head, "You're not going anywhere until you get me back home."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, yes. But let's just see where we are, shall we," and he opened the doors...

... and was face to point with half a dozen spears.

"State your name, rank, and intention!" shouted one of the guards.

"Well, um. Doctor. Doctor. And I was just leaving."

"All intruders must answer to the Princess, or the captain of the Royal Guard."

"Um, Ms. Sparkle?" the Doctor called over his shoulder, "We may have a minor setback on the 'getting you home' plan."

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle: Celestia's Quarters; _=Date Unknown or Erased from Record=_**

"Your Majesty," the captain of the Royal Guard addressed Celestia, "we have captured an intruder and his accomplice who were trying to break into the castle."

"Who were they?"

"We are not entirely sure, but the stallion says that he's 'The Doctor.'"

The Princess's eyes grew wide, "and what of the accomplice?"

"She has refused to give her name, but she has a lavender coat with a black and dark pink mane."

"Bring them to me," she ordered, "I wish to speak with this 'Doctor' and his assistant."

The guard left the hall and Celestia closed the doors behind him. She stepped down from her throne and proceeded to a tall, thin object covered with a beige sheet. She removed the cover just so she could see the reflective surface of the mirror.

"I must thank you, Your Majesty," began the Princess, "for being more useful than I expected."

On the other side of the mirror's surface, Princess Celestia was beating on the glass.

"You'll never get away with this," she screamed.

The false Celestia just laughed gently, "My dear Princess, I'm not even halfway done."


	3. Questionable Authority

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Questionable Authority_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Royal Guard's Holding Cells; _=Date Unknown or Erased from__ Record=_**

Twilight shot a blast of red light at the stone walls, but it bounced off and shot around the room a few times before dissolving in the air.

Twilight groaned, "This is not how I was planning in spending my time this afternoon."

She turned around and she saw the Doctor staring intently at a spot in the rock formation.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He told her to shush, "I'm listening."

_"She want's to see them both."_

_"Really? Now? We have to set the guard schedules for the celebration, immediately."_

_"No, she ordered us, so no questions asked, okay."_

_"Alright. But if you ask me, she's been too paranoid and demanding lately."_

_"Just do your job. Now, come on, let's get them out."_

A few seconds later, the two guards opened a door in the cell and stepped in.

The captain addressed the time travelers, "You will come with me, now. If you step out of line, you will be detained immediately. If you resist, you will be detained immediately. If you try to escape, you-"

"Will be detained immediately, we get it," Twilight finished.

The guard gave her a piercing glare that gave Twilight a chill.

"Now, come."

The Doctor exited first and Twilight followed. They were met by a small escort of about eight guards, four for each of them.

"What a unique system," the Doctor mused.

On their way to wherever they were being led, the Doctor asked, "Pardon my intrusion, but what's the date?"

The captain responded, "The year 297 in the reign of Celestia."

"Oh. Interesting."

Twilight overheard this and thought, _297. I know there's something important, but where have I heard that before?_

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chamber; 297 C.E.**

The doors opened and the small group entered the room.

The Doctor marveled at the decoration, "Superb, I love what you've done with the curtains."

"Silence, Doctor." Celestia stepped towards them slowly.

Twilight was prepared to greet the Princess, but thought twice. The Doctor said that they had traveled in time, right. So that meant that Celestia wouldn't know her. Twilight just stood there as Celestia approached the Doctor.

"Now, I wish to know what you two are doing in my castle, _Doctor_."

"Ah, yes. Well," he started his explanation, "you see, my TARDIS ended up here because of a slight malfunction. I think. Still, my colleague and I-"

"I'm not your colleague," Twilight corrected.

"Alright, my non-colleague and I accidentally landed here, but we'll be going as soon as possible if need be."

Twilight noticed a slight glint in Celestia's eyes, kind of like a mirror.

"I'm sorry," Celestia apologized, and Twilight thought that she was overdoing it a little, "I'm just very anxious about the Sun Celebration. I haven't felt like myself lately."

The Doctor understood, "That's perfectly logical, Princess..."

"Celestia."

"Princess Celestia," the Doctor finished.

"Listen, I'm quite sorry for the inconvenience. Please, let me allow you some rooms as an apology for my misunderstanding."

"We'd be delighted."

Twilight rolled her eyes. This crazy stallion wasn't getting her home anytime soon.

Celestia addressed the guards, "Please bring the Doctor and Twilight to the west corner suites."

The small party turned around and headed outward, but not before Twilight thought that she heard muffled cries coming from the far corner of the room.

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, West Corner Suites; 297 C.E.**

It wasn't until they reached the rooms and settled in, that Twilight noticed something.

Celestia knew her name.

Twilight tried thinking back to a moment that she may have given it, but thought of no such instance.

_How does she know who I am?_ she thought.

Luckily, their rooms were right across from each other, so Twilight knocked on the Doctor's door, ran in and said, "She knows me."

The Doctor was holding a small metal cylinder, with a blue light on the tip, in his mouth, and was pointing it at the walls. He moved it around the room a bit before placing it back in the pocket of the new suit that he was wearing. It was a dark grey, pinstripe jacket with matching pants, a white, collared undershirt, and a dark blue tie.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered her confused stare, "I was checking to see if anyone was spying on us."

"Anypony," Twilight corrected.

"What?"

"You said any_body_ not any_pony_."

The Doctor was deep in thought for a moment, but he quickly understood, "Ah-ha, I get it, you being ponies and all."

"Yes, but answer my first question: Celestia knows me."

"I know," he said.

"Then, why didn't you say anything? Was it going to destroy the universe or something?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because," the Doctor said in a prideful tone, "Whoofever that was would have known we were on to her."

"Wait, did you just say 'whoofever?'"

"Yes."

"We don't talk like that."

"But you just told me to say anypony-"

"Because it makes sense," Twilight concluded. "Sheesh, where are you from anyway?"

"Gallifrey."

Twilight ignored his answer. She headed out the doors, but the Doctor stopped her before she entered her room.

"How do you feel about an investigation?"

Twilight saw where this was going and grinned, "Let me think about it."

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chambers; 297 C.E.**

The false Celestia realized her slip immediately after the words left her mouth, but she continued like nothing had been wrong.

"Damn, my mouth!" she silently fumed.

She went over to the mirror and raised the sheet, revealing the real and utterly exhausted Princess Celestia.

"Oh, are you giving up?" the impostor asked in false concern.

"I have not yet given up. I have simply resorted to patience."

"How sweet. Now, tell me what spell I must use."

Celestia just turned her head away.

"Your sticking with the 'iron resolve' tactic, eh? Well, I have ways of making you talk."

Suddenly, Celestia began to scream in agony. It felt as though every bone in her body was breaking ever so slowly.

"Fine!" she screamed, "Fine!"

The false Celestia smiled wickedly, "Now tell me, my dear. How do I control the sun?"


	4. Under the Cover

_A/N: Wow, 3 chapters without a single review! That's a new record for me! That's not a snide comment, I'm just commenting on the lack of comments that my comment section received comments about. Okay, that last set of words may or may not have made sense. Oh, well._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Under the Cover_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle; 297 C.E.**

Twilight and the Doctor waited until late in the night before they began their investigation. Twilight led the Doctor through the twisting layout of the castle while he, in turn, opened the locked doors with his Screwdriver. There were times when they had to hide behind columns and around corners because of the guards patrolling the castle.

"You never told me what it does, you know," Twilight whispered when they were in the clear.

"It opens things, and stuff," he whispered back.

"But is it magic?"

"No, it's technology."

The rest of the journey to Celestia's room was spent in silence, with the occasional whispered, "Hide!" They reached the doors and they were unsurprisingly locked. The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at them, activated it, and they swung open noiselessly. Twilight and the Doctor entered and began searching the room. Twilight felt something drawing her to a covered object in the far corner of the room. The Doctor, who had been scanning around the room, watched her approach the sheet.

"Find something interesting?" he asked.

Twilight turned around, "Oh, well. When we were with Celestia, I heard something coming from over in the corner."

Twilight then noticed a faint noise coming from beneath the sheet, and she grabbed the cover and pulled it off. Twilight had to bite her own arm to prevent her from screaming.

Celestia was sitting within a separate room, identical to the one they were in, within the mirror. She had several minor cuts and bruises along her body, her multicolored mane was a mess, and she had tears streaming down her face. Then she noticed Twilight standing in front of the mirror.

"Please help me!" she pleaded, her voice was hoarse.

Twilight called, "Doctor! Come quick!"

"What?" he trotted over to the mirror. "Oh, my. This could be a problem."

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Main Courtyard; 297 C.E.**

The false Celestia was proud. She had single handedly taken down the most influential mare on the planet, she lured the mythical Doctor and his troublesome accomplice to her, they would be disposed of later, and she now had the power to destroy this pitiful land and everypony on it.

"The task shall be completed soon, my Master."

A voice within her mind answered her, _"You must not get too sure of yourself. Now that the Doctor's here, you must be wary. Do the same with his assistant. You nearly gave yourself away before."_

She laughed aloud, "They never suspected me."

_"How do you know, the mare is wise. Wiser than I."_

"I don't count her as a threat. You saw how clueless she was."

_"Perhaps. I sensed her uncertainty, which answers one of my thoughts. But, you forget,"_ said the voice, _"that I still see more than you. I see expressions, glances, possibilities, even thoughts. You are still _very_ unaware of my powers."_

"Then I shall stay that way. _My_ knowledge will aid me in the final stage, but it is you who will be victorious. I will be carrying on with the plan."

The voice didn't say anything back, so she continued to watch the horizon.

"Soon. Very soon."

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chambers; 297 C.E.**

"Celestia?!" Twilight shouted.

Celestia lifted her head, "Yes?"

"Hang on." Twilight turned to the Doctor, "Can you get her out of there?"

He pulled out his Screwdriver with his mouth, "Leth me shee wath I can do."

The Doctor scanned around the mirror and went cross eyed trying to examine the Screwdriver.

"I can't get her out..." he said.

"What?!" Twilight screamed.

"... unless, we break the glass."

"Why didn't you say that first?"

"I felt like increasing the tension."

Twilight groaned, "Then let's get her out!"

"Alright, alright!" The Doctor addressed Celestia, "Madam, could you please step in front of the mirror, or window thing."

Celestia struggled to her hooves, but she was able to limp over to the frame.

"What must I do?" she asked.

"One moment." The Doctor turned to Twilight, "Now, you have to listen to me very carefully. I need you to fire an explosive spell at the mirror from about ten meters away when I tell you." The Doctor turned back to Celestia, "Can you run at all?"

"I- I think so."

"Great! Now, I'll need you to stand ten feet away, and run towards the frame when I give the word. Then, you'll be out. Hopefully."

Twilight glared at him, "What do you mean by 'hopefully?'"

"Well, we either break the glass, freeing this Celestia, or we break the glass and she's trapped in an identical room in a nether-space for the rest of her life. I haven't thought out all of the outcomes yet."

"Wait, you mean that this might not work?!"

"Don't worry Ms. Sparkle. It'll be fine. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

Twilight responded by walking ten meters away, as did Celestia.

The Doctor checked their positions and proceeded to count down, "Three... two... one... NOW!"

Celestia ran towards the frame and Twilight shot a red beam at the glass. There was a large explosion, the sound of glass, shattering, and a cloud of thick, black smoke. Twilight coughed a little and fanned the air.

"Doctor? Celestia?"

There was some coughing from the side with the mirror, and the Doctor answered, "I'm fine."

The smoke still obscuring her vision, Twilight stumbled around until she stepped on something sharp. She looked down and saw a sliver of the mirror had poked her left foreleg. The smoke began to clear, and Twilight saw the Doctor standing over Celestia's body.

"Celestia!" Twilight cried upon seeing her. She faced the Doctor, "Is she alive?"

"She's fine, but she'll be getting a headache when she wakes up. That, and she won't remember what has transpired over the past two days since I've already wiped this from her memory."

"You what?"

"It's a little trick we Time Lords can do. Quite handy when you need someone to forget your face. Which, in my opinion, was important because you two probably haven't even met each other at this point in time."

"No," Twilight said, "not for another seven centuries."

"Alright! Now, before she lost consciousness, Celestia here told me what the Impostor wanted."

"'Imposter?'"

"It makes sense."

Twilight sighed, "Fine."

"Good, but back to business. Celestia said that the Impostor wanted to know how to 'use the sun.' Does that make any sense to you?"

Twilight asked the Doctor, "What day is it?"

"The... 30th of July if I'm not mistaken," the Doctor replied, "Just a guess, though."

"Oh, Celestia," she said quietly, "she's going to raise the sun."

"'Raise the sun?' What does that mean?"

Twilight's expression grew solemn when she faced the Doctor, "She's _literally _going to raise the sun."

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Courtyard; 297 C.E.**

The crowds of excited ponies were chattering excitedly, waiting for Celestia to make the sun rise for the 297th Summer Sun Celebration. The trumpets sounded and the discussions ceased.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Celestia!"

The applause and cheering that she heard when she came out gave the false Celestia renewed purpose. She would destroy this pitiful country with the white-hot heat of the sun's relentless flames. That would be enough. They deserved their fate.

"My subjects," she addressed the crowds, "today will be the _dawn_ of a new era!"

The horn on her head began to glow, and the sun rose slowly above the hilltops.


	5. Summer Sun Celebratory Chaos

_A/N: Congrats to "The 1597 Faceless Writer" for the first review, and to "grandmas-angels" for becoming a Dr. Whooves fan._

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Summer Sun Celebratory Chaos_**

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Main Corridors; 297 C.E.**

Twilight and the Doctor ran through the palace. Past guards, servants, and one very strange looking clown. Each time they raced past a window, the sun was higher in the sky and the temperature kept rising.

"I hope you've got a plan!" Twilight shouted.

"Do you have any liquid nitrogen canisters?"

"What are those?"

"Then, I need a new plan!"

"Perfect!" Twilight complained.

"Halt!"

A well sized group of guards blocked their way.

"You shall stay where you are!"

The Doctor sighed, "I don't have time for this," and he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Ms. Sparkle, cover your ears."

Twilight did so, and just before the Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver, and it let out a long, piercing whine that made windows crack slightly, and made the guards clutch their ears and flail about, swatting the air to get rid of the noise. The Doctor pocketed it and galloped towards the doors, Twilight close behind.

"That was handy," she complimented.

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Main Courtyard; 297 C.E.**

The mood of the onlookers slowly changed from awe to worry while the sun rose in the sky. It was beginning to get warmer and warmer far too quickly, as the sun was closer than usual. Sweat began finding its way down everyponys' brows with each second. Suddenly, a small patch of dry grass caught fire, the heat too much for it to bear. As it spread, so did a wave of panic that reverberated through the crowd. Some ponies screamed and most others ran for their lives.

The false Celestia laughed devilishly, her voice amplified with power, "Foolish creatures, soon you shall be no more! Ha ha ha ha!"

The Doctor and Twilight burst through the palace doors, both sweating profusely. The sun's heat increasing with each passing second.

"Cease this madness now," The Doctor ordered, "or I'll be forced to stop you myself."

The false Celestia turned to face the pair.

"Well, well, well," she said, her horn ceased glowing for a moment, "It seems that you made it out, but you're too late."

Twilight wasn't listening. Instead, she noticed something: when the Impostor's horn stopped shimmering, the sun appeared to recede. Slowly, but it did.

"Doctor," she whispered out of the side of her mouth, "keep her focused on us. Her concentration is what's controlling the sun, so it'll back away when she's not using the spell."

"Hmm," he whispered back, "I guess you _are_ more observant than I am."

The Impostor laughed and shot a bolt of yellow light at the two of them. Twilight and the Doctor dodged and ran at her from both sides.

"You think that you can defeat me? I've taken Celestia's body, I have total control of the sun, and now I will destroy you, Doctor!"

She fired another blast of magic that caused the burning grass to spread in a circle around the Doctor. He tried to escape, but the fire would grow on the side that he tried for, each time. The Impostor gave a throaty laugh and continued her spell.

Twilight, who had sneaked around the Impostor's opposite side, watched her entrap the Doctor within a wall of fire and continue her reign of terror. Next, she did what she would later call the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

"Hey, you!"

The Impostor turned in surprise.

"Stop now!"

"Really," the Impostor said, "You're threatening _me_?"

"Umm... yes!" Twilight shot a focused beam of light out of her horn, but it reflected off of the Impostor's body. "What?! How?!"

"Foolish child! I'm a reflection! No amount of magic can destroy me! HA HA HA HA!"

Twilight looked in the Doctor's direction and watched him battle the flames that were closing in on him.

_The Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver, and it let out a long, piercing whine which caused some windows to crack..._

_Piercing whine..._

_... caused some windows to crack..._

A lightbulb instantly went off in Twilight's head.

"Doctor!"

He turned and faced Twilight, Screwdriver clutched between his teeth.

"Throw me the Screwdriver!"

The Doctor realized what Twilight had in mind and he did his best to toss it through the flames. It landed a few meters from Twilight, and she made a mad dash for it.

The Impostor decided to have a little fun and shot concentrated bursts of golden light near Twilight. The bursts exploded upon impact, and Twilight, her strength reduced from the constantly increasing heat, dodged them with inches to spare. She made a leap for the Sonic and grabbed it in her hoof. She found the button, and aimed the device at the Impostor.

"What are you going to do," she said, feigning fright, "blink me to death?"

"No," Twilight said, "I'm going to make some noise."

Twilight held the Sonic aloft and pressed the button. The whine that left the Screwdriver was louder than before and sent a small sonic wave through the area. The Impostor covered her ears and lost concentration, causing the sun to recede once more. An ever growing web of cracks began to grow up her legs.

"What is this?! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And she exploded into a shower of glass shards.

The sun had now backed far enough away, and allowed weather pegasi to bring in clouds to douse the fires in the courtyard and around the city. Once the Doctor was freed, he ran over to Twilight and shouted, "That was brilliant! A sonic wave that disrupted her power and was able to breach the defenses she created to protect her real form, while at the same time destroying her state of fragility as an easily damaged glass substance. Hmm, did that make sense. If not, I'll try to rethink that later."

"Yeah..." Twilight swayed a bit, "It... worked..."

"Are you alright Ms. Sparkle?"

"Yes... of course..." and with that, she passed out on the ground.


	6. The Return

_A/N: Alright, last chapter. Enjoy, everypony!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The Return_**

Twilight awoke inside a well lit room. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was in a hospital. A nurse pulled back the curtain that obscured her view of the main ward and greeted her.

"Hello, dear. Are you feeling better?"

Twilight took a few seconds to reassess what happened. She had found and saved Celestia, destroyed a malevolent mirror creature, and saved all of Canterlot from burning to a crisp. Then there was the Doctor...

"Wait. Where's the Doctor?"

"He'll be here shortly," the nurse said.

The Doctor poked his head around the curtain and walked in. He was wearing a white coat and was wearing a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello, Ms. Sparkle. Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-yes Doctor. What happened to me?"

"Simple. You fainted. Excessive exposure to the ultraviolet rays of the sun. In other words, you overheated and nearly died."

Twilight blinked, "So... nothing unnatural."

"Of course not. Oh, one moment." The Doctor turned to the nurse, "Madam?"

"Yes, Dr. Smith?"

The Doctor put his two fore-hooves on both sides of the nurse's head and she collapsed, out cold.

Twilight was staring in shock, "What did you do to her?!"

"Just a simple memory wipe. That's what I've been doing while you were passed out. It took me a while to wipe the entire city, but now I'm finished."

"Wait," Twilight said in disbelief, "you wiped the minds of everypony in the _entire city of Canterlot_?!"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "plain and simple."

"Then if you've done that... how long have I been out?"

"A week."

"A _WEEK_?!"

"No, I'm just kidding. It's been twenty-eight hours and twelve minutes precisely."

Twilight fell back onto her pillow. A day. She'd been asleep for a day.

"Now, Ms. Sparkle," the Doctor said, interrupting her thoughts, "shall we return you home?"

Twilight responded by getting out of the bed, "I think so."

**Gaia; Equestria; Canterlot; Canterlot Castle, Main Hall; 297 C.E.**

Twilight and the Doctor spent their time walking to the TARDIS in silence. The Doctor pulled out his key and, after a few tries, inserted it into the lock. He pushed open the doors and motioned for Twilight to step inside.

"Thank you, good sir," Twilight said in a royal tone.

"You're quite welcome, madame."

The Doctor followed Twilight inside and shut the doors behind them. He reached the controls and pulled out a small sliver of a mirror. Twilight noticed this and came over.

"Is that part of her?"

"It," the Doctor said, "Not _she_. _It_. but, yes. It is a piece."

"Why did you keep it?" Twilight questioned.

"In case she's one of those types of creatures that can re-form after being destroyed."

Twilight nodded, understanding his theory.

It was subtle, but the glass slowly began to shimmer an a pair of blood-red eyes appeared. The Doctor looked at the shard and dropped it on the ground in surprise. Twilight wondered why he did this and, she too, looked at it, and nearly screamed when she saw the eyes.

"_Doctor._"

The sound that came out was a mix of a demonic male and female voices.

"_You may have won, but the numbers will find you, Doctor. They will find you._"

"What numbers? Tell me what they are!"

The voice laughed in a distorted, half-screeching sound, "_I am not the keeper of them... but _he_ is. The numbers will find you. The numbers will win._"

The eyes then faded from the surface of the mirror, and the Doctor was left looking at his own reflection.

Twilight was trembling slightly, "D-Doctor. Wh-What did s-she mean, 'numbers?'"

The Doctor waved her off, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Now, come on. Let's get you home."

**Gaia; Equestria; Ponyville; Twilight's Library; 1002 C.E.**

Twilight peeked her head out of the TARDIS and slowly stepped out and the Doctor followed.

"Are you sure you got the date right?" Twilight asked him.

"Yes. I simply told the TARDIS to go right back to where I traveled to most recently. It's a very handy feature. You should have left approximately three minutes ago."

The door to the library was thrown open and Spike ran in.

"Twilight!" he jumped up and hugged her around her neck, "I was really worried about you."

"Spike," Twilight playfully detached him from her body, "I've only been gone for a few minutes."

Spike gave her a disbelieving look.

"No, Twilight. You've been gone for a few days."

Twilight turned and faced the Doctor who had stepped back a few paces.

"You said it was a few minutes."

"Not everything is accurate, you know."

The Doctor then turned around an headed back to the TARDIS, but he stopped before opening the doors.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" he asked Twilight.

"Yes."

"Well... I was going to offer you the chance to join me as a companion."

The Doctor let those words hang in the air for a few moments while Twilight looked like she was considering the idea.

"Is it always that dangerous?" Twilight questioned.

"Sometimes less, sometimes more. I do have my quiet moments."

Twilight turned to Spike, and then back to the Doctor, "Would you guarantee that I won't be killed?"

"No," the Doctor answered, "I can never guarantee that," and he headed back into the TARDIS.

Twilight watched him enter the TARDIS and turned back to Spike.

"Are you going with him?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spi-"

The Doctor opened the doors and said, "Don't forget: It's a time machine," and he closed the doors again.

Twilight said to Spike, "Actually, I'll se you in a minute."

Twilight ran up to the TARDIS and threw open the doors. The Doctor was standing at the controls, grinning.

"Time travel is too tempting to pass up, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Too tempting if you ask me."

The Doctor smiled and began running around the control panel.

"Where to, Ms. Sparkle? The future? The past? The depths of space? Don't do anything with a lot of slop. I hate slop!"

"How about the future?" she said, stopping him before he hurt himself, "I mean, we've already done the past."

"Excellent!"

The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS shuddered violently as it began it's journey.

Outside, Spike watched as the TARDIS faded from the room, it's telltale engines echoing after it disappeared. He stood there for several moments before lowering his head.

"One minute."

Spike slowly went upstairs and went to his small bed/basket. He pulled up the covers and settled in. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed a small ripped piece of paper settled under Twilight's bed. Curiously, he grabbed the paper and looked at the writing on it:

_'8,31,38,16! 19,15,39,2,44,1**;** 34,27,19**;** 35,39,16,18,9,45,15,5,30**;** 13,31!  
_

_-_ 32,27,18,19,35,7,8,46'

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first episode in my new Whooves series. The next story will be up by Christmas at the latest._

Coming Soon: "The Whooves Collection Ep.2: Vengeful Hate"


End file.
